The Ash Ketchum Chronicles: The Siver Bond
by Lady Venamisa
Summary: Formerly known as Pokemon Black: Enter Chaos. An attack on Pallet Town, courtesy of Team Rocket , leaves Ash and his pokemon horribly jaded. Three years later, they find themselves forced to take up their heroic duties once more. Dark themes, rude language. Multiple friendships. Mentions of same sex and opposite sex pairings. Not all of them human. Character deaths.


Author's Note: I'm back and ready to go, everyone! This was once Pokemon Black Enter Chaos, but I've changed the name, (for my reasons, please visit my profile). I am sorry to have left everyone hanging for so long, but it's been one hell of a trip!

For those of you familiar with Enter Chaos, these first few chapters are not going to be the same. Similar, perhaps, but... well you'll see soon enough! Disregard everything you already know, and enjoy!

This story has a mature rating, and that won't change anytime soon. However, don't expect graphic sex scenes or the like – it is not my style. With that said, I just want to thank everyone for their support of my stories!

~Lady Venamisa~

* * *

**Prologue: Smile For Me**

* * *

One cool, summer's eve, a group of black-clad people silently descended upon Valacia Forest. The denizens of the near-by city were completely unaware of their presence, and the few pokemon that noticed them were quickly dealt with. Their goal would be highly difficult one: detain a certain time-traveling legendary, and bring them to headquarters for examination. Their past attempts had all ended in failure, but this time would be different. They were ready.

Perhaps, if Celebi had sensed them, things could have been completely different. However, even the most wary of pokemon let their guard down sometimes. And tonight was such a night. The fairy-like pokemon gazed up at the glimmering, glistening stars. They seemed to be even brighter than usual, a most dazzling sight indeed! Sitting on a high, thick tree branch, her thoughts turned to her so-called clan. To think that they were the exact same pokemon, just from different points in time! It was an awkward, abstract thought, one which she rarely entertained. For if they were one in the same, why did they act so differently? Where did their individuality begin, and their similarities end?

_Maybe I should ask Arceus about it. If anyone knows the answer, he would. _ Celebi mused, regretting her decision to stay behind. It had been a whole day since her mate had left for the Hall of Origin, though it felt as if more time had gone by. Hopefully, it wouldn't be much longer.

A sudden buzzing sound resounded through the forest, and Celebi felt a sudden pressure upon her body. Confused and panicked, she flew down below and found herself surrounded by hordes of dark, poison and bug-type pokemon – none of them native to this area. And behind this mass group of pokemon were a group of people dressed in black. It was hard to make out in the limited lighting, but upon their uniforms was a big, red "R".

Celebi's eyes widened. _Team Rocket? But how did they - _

Several houndoom charged at her, and it was all she could do to dodge them. The Rocket members didn't say a simple command, paying more attention to their wrists for some reason. _No time to worry about it now! _she thought, barely avoiding a powerful Beat Up attack. _I have to get out of here before it's too late! _

She forced herself to concentrate on the flow of temporal energy, allowing it to envelop her in a bright, golden light. Unfortunately, it only lasted for a split-second before fading away. Celebi felt a lurch of fear squirm around her insides like many frenzied caterpie. She tried again, only to be hit by a Sludge attack. The toxic goo stung her left arm, making her eyes water.

Seeing that she had no other choice, the time-traveler knew that it was time to fight back. Swallowing back her fear, she went after as many enemies as she could, all the while avoiding as many attacks as possible.

Safeguard!

Psychic!

Heal Bell!

Future Sight!

Magical Leaf!

Ancient Power!

And on it went. As a legendary pokemon, Celebi put up quite the fight. After ages of battling, she had managed to subdue most of the poison and bug pokemon. At first, nothing had been able to touch her, even without the aid of her time-traveling ability. But even the strongest of pokemon grow weary over time. Most of the weezing and ariados were easy enough to dispatch, but the same couldn't be said for the multitude of houndoom and scizor. Thanks to their typing, her grass and psychic moves had no effect. Panic and desperation began to set in, and Celebi's moves became sloppy at best.

Terrible pain coursed through her nerves as several Flamethrowers enveloped her at once. Her tortured screams resounded through the forest, sending shivers of fear through the pokemon that lived there. Not one of them was brave enough to aid the poor forest guardian. A mistake that would cost them, as well.

"Mm." she moaned weakly, struggling to move. Her body had been completely charred, and even the simple act of breathing became complete agony. Somehow, she managed to hover in the air, taking shallow, sharp breaths. "Stop, I beg you!" Celebi pleaded desperately. "Please, let me go! You guys are better than this!" The humans couldn't understand, of course, but their pokemon sure did.

In response, several houndoom growled viciously. In a last-ditch effort to save herself, she used her remaining power to lash out at the Rockets with a powerful psychic. Enraged by the assault on members of their trainers, several houndoom, along with the remaining weezing and ariados, combined Fire Blast with Sludge Bomb. This resulted in a fiery hailstorm of death and destruction that took out half of the forest. Along with the lives of many pokemon and Rockets alike. Not a single one made it out alive.

Most of Celebi's body burned black. In excruciating agony, she looked up at the stars once more, thinking mournfully of her beloved. This time, Celebi didn't regret staying behind. If this was the kind of trouble she was going to cause, maybe things were better this way. Still, the idea of leaving without even a simple goodbye was devastating.

_If I could see her, just one more time...before I... _

As though bidden by this last request, a white blur flew down at her at a surprising speed. Celebi turned her head to the side and smiled. It seemed as though her wish had been answered.

"Cele-Celebi!" Shaymin cried, her voice trembling. Along the way, she had reverted back to her original form. Those beautiful, jade-green eyes were already welling up with tears. Celebi placed one of her charred hands on the hedgehog's cheek, though it caused her great pain to do so.

"Hey there, beautiful." the time-traveler murmured softly. It hurt so much to hear Shaymin's voice, so full of anguish. Her hand dropped and she shuddered involuntarily. It was getting colder, and moving was becoming increasingly difficult. It would be so easy to fall asleep... "I love you, little flower."

"I love you too, Celebi!" she bawled, her small body heaving with sobs. "Just hold on! We'll find Suicune and he'll make you better!"

_Ever the optimist, aren't you? _

"Okay, but I'm feeling faint." she consented in a raspy whisper. "Maybe just a little rest before we go?"

"No, stay with me! You can't sleep, not now!"

They both knew that there would be no waking up. Once Celebi closed her eyes, they'd never be open again. It wasn't fair! They were supposed to be together forever, enjoying life as the only legendary grass types! And though her body was in a constant state of torment, it was her heart that broke. Their relationship had been far too short. Like a dream. A grand, glorious dream. And now, it was ending. _Dear Arceus, please keep her safe. _she prayed silently. Much to her surprise, she was answered.

_**I will. **_said a deep, booming voice within her mind. **_It is the least I can do._**

_Thank you. _

Celebi's troubled heart was put at ease. Arceus never went back on his word. She was beyond tired, every fiber of her existence screamed for release. Even Shaymin's sweet, sweet voice couldn't dull it. She wasn't knocking at death's door – death was ramming her's down with incredible force. Only a matter of time now.

Again, she placed her hand upon her beloved's cheek, wiping away another tear. "Wh-why are you crying? Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be so sad. Smile for me, please?"

"Oh, Celebi..." the Gratitude Pokemon gave a watery, sad sort of smile. It was fragile, but suited her better than the anguish from before. Celebi's vision blurred, ever so slowly. She wanted to stay awake, but her eyes wouldn't open anymore. It was tiredness like she'd never felt before; all-encompassing, all-consuming. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Celebi gave in and welcomed her sleepy oblivion.

* * *

And so, a celebi's life was snuffed out, along with the countless others – human and pokemon alike. For the rest of the night, poor little Shaymin stayed beside the unmoving body of her mate. She cried, shouted and carried on, until her well of tears finally dried up. Even though there were other celebi, there would never be another quite like _her_ Celebi.

What really, really ate at the hedgehog was that tonight was the eve of their two-year anniversary; they were going to transform into humans and explore Valacia City together. Under normal circumstances, Arceus didn't approve of the legendaries using their human forms in the human world. He claimed it was far too easy to lose sight of their various duties. In fact, the very reason Shaymin had left was to gain their lord's blessing – Celebi wouldn't participate otherwise. It had taken several hours to get there, and another to gain his approval.

The unfairness of it all eventually ebbed away, leaving behind a sorrowful, empty feeling. It was as though her heart had been torn asunder, never to be healed. Never again would she love. The idea of finding another was impossible – it was ether Celebi or no one at all.

"Celebi..." she moaned, nuzzling the corpse's cheek. "Celebi..."

Slowly but surely, morning came. And with it, the realization that more humans would eventually arrive. Pushing her feelings back for a moment, Shaymin morphed into her human form. With a heavy heart, she gently picked up Celebi's body and hugged it close.

"What in the –" a man shouted from far away.

"Valacia Forest!" another gasped, just as loudly. "We have to tell the police!"

_Damn them! _she thought, running as fast as her legs would take her. _Arceus damn them all! _

* * *

**Author's note: **I expanded this a bit because my old prologue felt rushed. I feel this works much better now. :)


End file.
